


she's all about flowers and beautiful fairytale

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: it's all about us wherever we are [1]
Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: As if they need hello to their stories; no. They started all naturally and it was all about familiar smiles and deep bows and curiosity behind stolen glances.





	she's all about flowers and beautiful fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> the writer hereby claims that she owns nothing except the plot. the purpose of writing this is solely for pure entertainment.

She’s all the beautiful fairytales and pink roses and all the cute tiny little ponies, all about pure childhood and the story of princesses; yet he’s not that opposite. He sides with the poor, the people with needs, those who seek help in the hands of famous people so that their voices could be heard.

They part ways, indeed, and with no proper goodbye, sadly.

(As if they need hello to their stories; no. They started all naturally and it was all about familiar smiles and deep bows and curiosity behind stolen glances.)

They both love art, but she sparks it with flowers and he takes it as the way to send helps.

Nevertheless, she puts him close to her heart, even closer than ever now, when the distance stretches and time is more relative for both of them.

She is Tiffany Young now, but deep inside she’s still the old Miyoung he knows. He is still Choi Siwon, gentle as ever, and she knows the world is unable to change his very characteristics. Between the tight schedules he still finds her name on his contact, and she comes often in his notification bar.

_Hello, old stories_ , she is itching to call him that, because he is not the history of her own. History is the past, yet everything was still on-going between them. She is afraid to name it platonic, because _flower_ can bloom anytime; as it is always spring when it comes to the (warm) Choi Siwon she knows best.

_Princess_ , he wants to call her like that anytime, anywhere, because he knows well how addicted she is to the love stories shared by the children books; the pure love and innocence and the cuteness of heated cheeks after a warm gaze in the dance hall of a beautiful castle. But he is afraid that it will create another (dangerous) stories and people will _assume_ , and he doesn’t want her to misunderstand.

They are Tiffany Young and Siwon Choi, one as bright as New York night and one as warm as San Francisco’s morning, as pretty as Seoul’s first blooms and as gentle as Tokyo’s spring.

Here they are, from Seoul to New York, with delicacy—from San Francisco to Seoul, _probably_ with love.


End file.
